태평양전쟁/기본자료
자료 제공해주신 모 분의 통곡(...) : 미 해군 함대의 편성 구조를 찾는 짓은 하지 말라. 처음에 구성할 때 기동부대에 있었던 함선이 어느 순간에는 다른 곳으로 떠나 없어지고, 다른 함선이 들어와 그 자리를 대체하거나, 아니면 해당 함대에 있음에도 다른 임시 부대(예-포격 부대(Bombaedment Unit))나 다른 기동부대로 이동하는 것을 볼 수 있다. 쉬불. 실제 역사 자료니 플라자와 완전히 같다고 보면 곤란함. 1942년 -현실 역사 1942년 일본 계획 * 포트모르스비 점령-6월 7일 * 미드웨이 점령-6월 18일 * 미드웨이를 점령한 작전 부대가 트럭 섬에 집결하여 FS 작전 준비-7월 1일 * 항모 6척을 기간으로 한 기동 부대 트럭 섬 출발-7월 8일 * 뉴칼레도니아 점령-7월 18일 * 피지 점령-7월 21일 사모아 점령 중부 태평양군(Central Pacific Force)은 미 제3/5함대의 전신이다. 또한 제3 함대를 구성하게 될 요소인 제37/38/39 기동부대라면 1943년 10월 기준으로 에스피투산토(Esp. Santo)에서 모여 함대 훈련을 진행함. 미 해군에서 중앙 태평양군이 고속 항공모함 타격 부대로 개편되어 제5 함대로 명명된 시기는 1944년 4월 26일 중앙 태평양군은 1943년 8월에 레이먼드 A. 스프루언스 제독의 지휘 아래에 있었으며, 이 부대는 CINCPAC(Commander, Pacific Fleet and Pacific Ocean Areas)의 휘하에서 있었고, 제5함대로 지정되는데 중앙 태평양군은 함대 부대, 상륙전 전력, 그리고 지상 기반 항공기로 구성된 군이었음. 1943년 1943년 10월에 함대 훈련 중이던 TF-37/38/39의 전력 * CV Saratoga * CVE Breton * BB Washington, South Dakota, Alabama, Massachusetts * CL Montpelier, Denver, Columbia, San Juan, San Diego * DD Farenholt, Lardner, Stack, Wilson, Woodworth * DesRon23: DesDiv45: Charles Ausburne, Claxton, Dyson * DesDiv46: Foote * DesRon45: DesDiv89: Hudson, Fullam * DesDiv90: Wadsworth, Anthony 포트모르스비 공습을 위한 이호작전이 실시될 당시 제 7함대 전력은 다음과 같다. 토마스 킨케이드가 지휘한다지만 전력은 순양함 3척, 구축함 27척, 호위 구축함 18척, 잠수함 30척, 그리고 다수의 수송선과 지원함이 전부였다. 즉 항모가 없음. By this time, there was a new naval commander on MacArthur’s staff. Replacing Carpenter, Admiral Thomas Kincaid was the man MacArthur was looking for. Kincaid was not afraid to send his ships into harm’s way to support the amphibious landings. He commanded a much larger force than his predecessors. There were still only three cruisers, but Kincaid commanded 27 destroyers, 18 destroyer escorts, 30 submarines, 8 attack transports, 60 LCIs, 40 LSTs, and numerous support ships. MacArthur’s Navy was now officially known as the Seventh Fleet. 위가 제 7함대로 불릴 전력의 상황인데, 심지어 순양함 3척도 실질적인 지휘는 아님. 제7 함대는 1944년 레이테 침공 시점이 되어서야 토마스 L. 스프레이그 제독의 휘하 18척의 호위 항공모함으로 구성된 임무부대(Taffies)와 제시 올덴도르프 제독의 화력 지원 부대로서 구식 전함들과 순양함, 구축함이 합류하기 시작함. 중요한 주력 고속함들이라면 전부 중부 태평양군, 나중에 제3/5 함대로 불리우는 애들에게 다 가버림. 이게 자료 출처다. https://warfarehistorynetwork.com/daily/wwii/general-douglas-macarthurs-navy/ 1943년 10월 즈음에 활동하는 미 해군의 가장 강력한 부대라면 역시 중부태평양군 휘하의 제50 기동부대뿐이다. 제 50기동부대 전력 : 정규 항모 6척, 경항모 5척, 전함 6척, 중순양함 3척, 경순양함 3척, 구축함 21척 * CTF RAdm Charles A. Pownall * CV Saratoga (CVG-12: VF-12,VB-12,VT-12) * Enterprise (CVG-6: VF-2,VB-6,VT-6) * Essex (CVG-9:VF-9,VB-9,VT-9) * Yorktown (CVG-5: VF-5,VB-5,VT-5) * Bunker Hill (CVG-17: VF-17, VB-17, VT-17) (till 12/08) * Lexington II (CVG-16: VF-16,VB-16,VT-16) * CVL Independence(VF-6,VF-22,VC-22) * Princeton (CVG-23: VF-23,VT-23) * Belleau Wood (VF-6,VF-24, VC-22) * Cowpens (CVG-25: VF-6,VF-25,VC-25) * Monterey (CVG-30: VF-30,VC-30) - till 12/08 * BB Washington, North Carolina, South Dakota, Indiana, Massachusetts, Alabama * CA 3: Pensacola * CL 3: San Juan, Oakland, San Diego, Santa Fe (10/30-11/26 detached), Mobile (from 12/01) * DD 21: Radford, Lang, Jenkins, Fletcher TG 57.2 - Striking Group = 7th Air Force Heavy Bombers CTG MajGen Willis H. Hale (ComAirFor7) 90x B-24 (11.BG,30.BG) TG 57.3 - Search & Reconnaissance Group US Navy Land Based Forces * VP-3 6xPB4Y-1 * VP-53 12xPBY-5/A * VP-72 12xVP-72 * VB-108 12xPB4Y-1 * VB-137 12xPV-1 * VB-142 12xPV-1 * AV/AVP Curtiss, Mackinac, Swan * at Nanomea, Nukufetau, and Funafuiti TG 57.4 - Ellice Is Defense & Utility Group = 4th Marine Base Defense Aircraft Wing * BrigGen Lewie G. Merritt * 90 fighters: * 46.FS P-39Q - Canton Atoll * 45.FS P-40N - Baker Atoll * VS-51 8 SBDs and OS2Us * VS-65 8 SBDs and OS2Us * VS-66 8 SBDs and OS2Us TG 57.7 * DE CortDiv10: Whitman/GF 미 7함대 제74 임무부대는 어느 해전에 참가하는 것보다는 뉴 브리튼 전투에 참가하는 미군의 수송선단이 상륙작전을 실시할 때, 근처를 지키는 감시꾼 역할. 플라자에서는 포트모르스비의 파수꾼 역할을 했다. 고작해야 순양함과 구축함 몇 척으로 무엇을 할만한 놈들이 아니니. 1943년 12월 슈즈스트링 II 작전 당시의 제74 임무부대 * CTF RAdm Victor A. C. Crutchley (RN) * CA Australia, Shropshire * CL Nashville (from 11/27), Phoenix (from 12/03) * DD DesRon4: Arunta, Warramunga, Ralph Talbot, Helm 1944년 미 해군 제3함대 보급 전단 역할을 맡았던 TF 30 TG 30.7 - HKG Group * CVE Anzio * DE Lawrence C.Taylor * CortDiv72: Robert F.Keller TG 30.8 - 3rd Fleet Logistical Group * CVE Altamaha, Kwajalein, Nehenta Bay, Shipley Bay * DD Farragut, Dale, Thatcher, Hailey, Kalk, Thorn, Stockham (01/03-01/07) * DE Kyne, Wesson, Swearer, Stern, Lake, Lyman (till 01/14), Crowley, Reynolds, Grady, Bangust, Waterman, Weaver, Lamons, Hilbert * AO Huastonic, Tomahawk, Millicoma, Kennebago, Cimarron, Chicopee, Guadelupe, Patuxent, Kennebego 제5 함대의 해상 병참 지원을 담당하는 TF 50. 1943년 당시에는 TF 50이 항모부대였으나 고속 항모 기동 부대가 TF 58이 되고, TF 50은 병참 부대로 바뀜. 여기도 제3/5함대의 TF 38/58처럼 TF 30/50으로 바뀜 그리고 저들과 같이 다니는 대잠전 전단 혹은 헌터 킬러 전단. 그리고 해상 병참 전단인 TG 50.8에 호위 항모가 있는데 이건 TF 58의 항모가 전투 중에 발생한 함재기 손실을 보충하기 위한 함재기 셔틀임. 함재기를 잃었으면 그 손실을 매우기 위해 호위항모는 셔틀로 쓰면 됩니다. TG 50.7 - Antisubmarine Group TU 50.7.1 * CTU Cap G.C. Montgomery * CVE Anzio/UF (VC-82) * DE Oliver Mitchell, Lawrence C. Taylor, Robert F. Keller, Melvin R. Nawman TU 50.7.3 * CTU Cap J.C. Cronin * CVE Tulagi/UF (VC-92) * DE William Sieverling, Kendall C. Campbell, Ulvert M. Moore, Goss TG 50.8 - At Sea Logistic Support Group * CVE Replenishment ships: * Bougainville, Admiralty Islands(02/16-03/02), Attu, Windham Bay, Sitkoh Bay * Covering ships: * Makassar Strait, Shamrock Bay * CL Detroit/GF * DD Stevenson, Thorn, Gillespie * DesDiv2: Farragut, Dale, Aylwin (till 03/23) * DesDiv38: Kalk * DE Kyne, Crowley, Weaver, Lyman, Reynolds, Donaldson, Howard F. Clark, Bangust, Waterman, Weaver, Lamons, Hilbert * APD Humphreys, Overton * AO Patuxent, Suamico, Merrimack, Monongahela, Tallulah, Cahaba, Taluga, Cimarron, Saugatuck, Millisonra * AE Shasta, Wrangell * AT Ute 미 해군 제5 함대(5th Fleet)-1944년 6월 필리핀해 해전 기준 함대 사령관-레이먼드 A. 스프루언스 대장/참모장-칼 무어 대령/기함-USS 인디애나폴리스(CA-35) 제58 기동부대(Task Force 58, TF 58) * 기동부대 사령관-마크 A. 미쳐 중장/참모장-알레이 A. 버크 대령/기함-USS 렉싱턴(CV-16) * 정규 항공모함 7척, 경항공모함 8척, 전함 7척, 중순양함 8척, 경순양함 12척, 구축함 67척 제1 기동전대(Task Group One, TG 58.1) * 전대 사령관-J.J. 클라크 중장/기함-USS 호넷(CV-18) * 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 중순양함 3척, 경순양함 2척, 구축함 14척 * USS 호넷(CV-12 Hornet) (함장-W.D. 샘플 대령) 제2 항공 전대(Air Group 2) (전대장-J.D. 아놀드 중령) * USS 요크타운(CV-10 Yorktown) (함장-R.E. 제닝스 대령) 제1 항공 전대(Air Group 1) (전대장-J.M. 피터스 중령) * USS 벨로 우드(CVL-24 Belleau Wood) (함장-존 페리 대령) 제24 항공 전대(Air Group 24) (전대장-E.M. 링크 소령) * USS 바탄(CVL-29 Bataan) (함장-V.H. 쉐퍼 대령) 제50 항공 전대(Air Group 50) (전대장-J.C. 스트레인지 소령) * USS 보스턴(CA-69 Boston) * USS 캔버라(CA-70 Canberra) * USS 볼티모어(CA-68 Baltimore) * USS 오클랜드(CL-95 Oakland) * USS 산 주안(CL-54 San Juan) * USS 아이자드(DD-589 Izard)/USS 벨(DD-587 Bell)/USS 번스(DD-588 Burns)/USS 코너(DD-582 Conner)/USS 샤렛(DD-581 Charrette)/USS 보이드(DD-544 Boyd)/USS 브래드포드(DD-545 Bradford)/USS 브라운(DD-546 Brown)/USS 카우웰(DD-547 Cowell)/USS 머레이(DD-401 Maury)/USS 크레이븐(DD-382 Craven)/USS 그리들리(DD-380 Gridley)/USS 헬름(DD-388 Helm)/USS 맥콜(DD-400 McCall) 제2 기동전대(Task Group Two, TG 58.2) * 전대 사령관-A.E. 몽고메리 중장/기함-벙커 힐(CV-17) * 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 경순양함 3척, 구축함 12척 * USS 벙커 힐(CV-17 Bunker Hill) (함장-T.P. 지터 대령) 제8 항공 전대(Air Group 8) (전대장-R.L. 시플리 중령) * USS 와스프(CV-18 Wasp) (함장-C.A.F. 스프레이그 대령) 제14 항공 전대(Air Group 14) (전대장-W.C. 윈가드 중령) * USS 몬트레이(CVL-26 Monterey) (함장-S.H 잉거솔 대령) 제28 항공 전대(Air Group 28) (전대장-R.W. 메흘레 USNR 소령) * USS 캐봇(CVL-28 Cabot) (함장-S.J. 마이클 대령) 제31 항공 전대(Air Group 31) (전대장-R.A. 윈스턴 소령) * USS 산타페(CL-60 Santa Fe) * USS 모빌(CL-63 Mobile) * USS 빌록시(CL-80 Biloxi) * USS 밀러(DD-535 Miller)/USS 오웬(DD-536 Owen)/USS 스티븐 포터(DD-538 Stephen Potter)/USS 더 설리번즈(DD-537 The Sullivans)/USS 틴게이(DD-539 Tingey)/USS 히콕스(DD-673 Hickox)/USS 헌트(DD-674 Hunt)/USS 루이스 핸콧(DD-675 Lewis Hancock)/USS 마셜(DD-676 Marshall)/USS 맥도너(DD-351 Macdonough)/USS 듀이(DD-349 Dewey)/USS 헐(DD-350 Hull) 제3 기동전대(Task Group Three, TG 58.3) * 전대 사령관-J.W. 리브스 중장/기함-엔터프라이즈(CV-6) * 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 중순양함 1척, 경순양함 3척, 구축함 13척 * USS 엔터프라이즈(CV-9 Enterprise) (함장-M.B. 가드너 대령) 제10 항공 전대(Air Group 10) (전대장-W.R. 케인 중령) * USS 렉싱턴(CV-16 Lexington) (함장-E.W. 리치 대령) 제16 항공 전대(Air Group 16) (전대장-E.M. 스노든 중령) * USS 프린스턴(CVL-23 Princeton) (함장-W.H. 뷰레커 대령) 제27 항공 전대(Air Group 27) (전대장-E.W. 우드 소령) * USS 샌 자산토(CVL-30 San Jacinto) (함장-M.H., 마틴 대령) 제51 항공 전대(Air Group 51) (전대장-C.L. 무어 중령) * USS 인디애나폴리스(CA-35 Indianapolis) * USS 몬트필리어(CL-57 Montpelier) * USS 클리블랜드(CL-55 Cleveland) * USS 버밍햄(CL-62 Birmingham) * USS 클라렌스 K. 브라운슨(DD-668 Clarence K. Bronson)/USS 코튼(DD-669 Cotten)/USS 더치(DD-670 Dortch)/USS 개틀링(DD-671 Gatling)/USS 힐리(DD-672 Healy)/USS 캐퍼튼(DD-650 Caperton)/USS 콕스웰(DD-651 Cogswell)/USS 잉거솔(DD-652 Ingersoll)/USS 냅(DD-653 Knapp)/USS 앤서니(DD-515 Anthony)/USS 워즈워스(DD-516 Wadsworth)/USS 테러(DD-513 Terry)/USS 브레인(DD-630 Braine) 제4 기동전대(Task Group Four, TG 58.4) * 전대 사령관-W.K. 헤릴 중장/기함-에식스(CV-9) * 정규 항공모함 1척, 경항공모함 2척, 경순양함 4척, 구축함 14척 * USS 에식스(CV-9 Essex) (함장-R.A. 오브스티 대령) 제15 항공 전대(Air Group 15) (전대장-데이비드 맥켐벨 중령) * USS 카우펜스(CVL-25 Cowpens) (함장-H.W 테일러 대령) 제25 항공 전대(Air Group 25) (전대장-R.H. 프라이스 소령) * USS 랭글리(CVL-27 Langley) (함장-W.M. 딜런 대령) 제32 항공 전대(Air Group 32) (전대장-E.C. 아웃로 소령) * USS 빈센스(CL-64 Vincennes) * USS 마이애미(CL-89 Miami) * USS 휴스턴(CL-81 Houston) * USS 샌디에이고(CL-53 San Diego) * USS 랜즈다운(DD-486 Lansdowne)/USS 라드너(DD-487 Lardner)/USS 맥칼라(DD-488 McCalla)/USS 케이스(DD-370 Case)/USS 랭(DD-399 Lang)/USS 스테렛(DD-407 Sterett)/USS 윌슨(DD-408 Wilson)/USS 엘렛(DD-398 Ellet)/USS 찰스 오스번(DD-570 Charles Ausburne)/USS 스탠리(DD-478 Stanly)/USS 다이슨(DD-572 Dyson)/USS 컨버스(DD-509 Converse)/USS 스펜스(DD-512 Spence)/USS 대처(DD-514 Thatcher) 제7 기동전대(Task Group Seven, TG 58.7) * 전대 사령관-W.A. 리 중장/기함-워싱턴(BB-56) * 전함 7척, 중순양함 7척, 구축함 14척 * USS 워싱턴(BB-56 Washington) (함장-T.R. 쿨리 대령) * USS 노스 캐롤라이나(BB-55 North Carolina) (함장-F.P. 토마스 대령) * USS 아이오와(BB-61 Iowa) (함장-A.R. 맥캔 대령) * USS 뉴저지(BB-62 New Jersey) (함장-C.F. 홀덴 대령) * USS 사우스 다코타(BB-57 South Dakota) (함장-C.B. 몸센 대령) * USS 앨라배마(BB-60 Alabama) (함장-V.R. 머피 대령) * USS 인디애나(BB-58 Indiana) (함장-T.J. 켈리어 대령) * USS 위치타(CA-45 Wichita) * USS 미니애폴리스(CA-36 Minneapolis) * USS 뉴올리언스(CA-32 New Orleans) * USS 샌프란시스코(CA-38 San Francisco) * USS 맥포드(DD-390 Mugford)/USS 커닝햄(DD-371 Conyngham)/USS 베글리(DD-386 Bagley)/USS 패터슨(DD-392 Patterson)/USS 셀프리지(DD-357 Selfridge)/USS 핼포드(DD-480 Halford)/USS 플람(DD-474 Fullam)/USS 허드슨(DD-475 Hudson)/USS 게스트(DD-472 Guest)/USS 베넷(DD-473 Bennett)/USS 야널(DD-541 Yarnall)/USS 몬센(DD-436 Monssen)/USS 트위닝(DD-540 Twining)/USS 스톡햄(DD-683 Stockham) 레이테만 해전 당시 미 제 3함대(3th Fleet) 제3 함대-윌리엄 F 홀시 제독이 지휘할 때의 함대의 이름. 미 해군 제3 함대(3rd Fleet) * 함대 사령관-윌리엄 F 홀시 대장/참모장-로버트 카네이 소장/기함-USS 뉴저지(BB-62) * 제38 기동부대(Task Force 38, TF 38) * 기동부대 사령관-마크 미쳐 중장/참모장-알레이 버크 준장/기함-USS 렉싱턴(CV-16) * 정규 항공모함 8척, 경항공모함 8척, 전함 6척, 중순양함 6척, 경순양함 9척, 구축함 56척 제1 기동전대(Task Group One, TG 38.1) * 전대 사령관-존 S. 맥케인 중장/기함-USS 호넷(CV-18) * 정규 항공모함 3척, 경항공모함 2척, 중순양함 4척, 경순양함 2척, 구축함 14척 * USS 와스프(CV-18 Wasp) (함장-O.A. 웰러 대령) 제14 항공 전대(Air Group 14) (전대장-W.C 윈가드 중령) 전투기(VF) 43대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 28대, 뇌격기(VT) 18대 * USS 호넷(CV-12 Hornet) (함장-A.K. 도일 대령) 제11 항공 전대(Air Group 11) (전대장-F.R. 슈레더 중령) 전투기(VF) 40대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 25대, 뇌격기(VT) 18대 * USS 핸콕(CV-19 Hancock) (함장-F.C 디키 대령) 제7 항공 전대(Air Group 7) (전대장-J.D. 라마드 중령) 전투기(VF) 41대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 42대, 뇌격기(VT) 18대 * USS 카우펜스(CVL-25 Cowpens) (함장-H.W 테일러 대령) 제22 항공 전대(Air Group 22) (전대장-T.H. 젠킨스 소령) 전투기(VF) 26대, 뇌격기(VT) 9대 * USS 몬트레이(CVL-26 Monterey) (함장-S.H 잉거솔 대령) 제28 항공 전대(Air Group 28) (전대장-R.W. 메흘레 소령) 전투기(VF) 26대, 뇌격기(VT) 9대 * USS 보스턴(CA-69 Boston) (함장-E.E. 허먼 대령) * USS 체스터(CA-27 Chester) (함장-헨리 하틀리 대령) * USS 솔트 레이크 시티(CA-25 Salt Lake City) (함장-L.W. 버스베이 대령) * USS 펜사콜라(CA-24 Pensacola) (함장-A.P. 뮬리닉스 대령) * USS 오클랜드(CL-95 Oakland) (함장-K.S. 리드 대령) * USS 샌디에이고(CL-53 San Diego) (함장-W.E. 뮬런 대령) * USS 아이자드(DD-589 Izard)/USS 샤렛(DD-581 Charrette)/USS 코너(DD-582 Conner)/USS 벨(DD-587 Bell)/USS 번스(DD-588 Burns)/USS 콕스웰(DD-651 Cogswell)/USS 캐퍼튼(DD-650 Caperton)/USS 잉거솔(DD-652 Ingersoll)/USS 보이드(DD-544 Boyd)/USS 카우웰(DD-547 Cowell)/USS 맥칼라(DD-488 McCalla)/USS 그레이슨(DD-435 Grayson)/USS 브라운(DD-546 Brown)/USS 우드워스(DD-460 Woodworth) 제2 기동전대(Task Group Two, TG 38.2) * 전대 사령관-제럴드 F. 보건 소장/기함-USS 인트레피드(CV-11) * 정규 항공모함 1척, 경항공모함 2척, 전함 2척, 경순양함 3척, 구축함 16척 * USS 인트레피드(CV-11 Intrepid) (함장-J.F 볼져 대령) 제18 항공 전대(Air Group 18) (전대장-W.E. 엘리스 중령) 전투기(VF) 44대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 28대, 뇌격기(VT) 18대 * USS 캐봇(CVL-28 Cabot) (함장-S.J. 마이클 대령) 제29 항공 전대(Air Group 29) (전대장-W.E. 에델 소령) 전투기(VF) 21대, 뇌격기(VT) 9대 * USS 인디펜던스(CVL-22 Independence) (함장-E.C. 이완 대령) 제41 야간 항공 전대(Night Air Group 41) (전대장-T.F. 콜드웰 중령) 전투기(VF) 19대, 뇌격기(VT) 8대 * USS 아이오와(BB-61 Iowa) (함장-A.R. 맥캔 대령) * USS 뉴저지(BB-62 New Jersey) (함장-C.F. 홀덴 대령) * USS 빈센스(CL-64 Vincennes) (함장-A.D. 브라운 대령) * USS 마이애미(CL-89 Miami) (함장-J.G. 크로퍼드 대령) * USS 빌록시(CL-80 Biloxi) (함장-P.R. 하이네만 대령) * USS 오웬(DD-536 Owen)/USS 밀러(DD-535 Miller)/USS 더 설리번즈(DD-537 The Sullivans)/USS 틴게이(DD-539 Tingey)/USS 히콕스(DD-673 Hickox)/USS 헌트(DD-674 Hunt)/USS 루이스 핸콧(DD-675 Lewis Hancock)/USS 마셜(DD-676 Marshall)/USS 쿠싱(DD-797 Cushing)/USS 컬러핸(DD-658 Colahan)/USS 헬시 파웰(DD-686 Halsey Powell)/USS 울먼(DD-687 Uhlmann)/USS 야널(DD-541 Yarnall)/USS 트위닝(DD-540 Twining)/USS 스톡햄(DD-683 Stockham)/USS 웨더번(DD-684 Wedderburn) 제3 기동전대(Task Group Three, TG 38.3) 전대 사령관-프레드릭 C. 셔먼 소장/기함-에식스(CV-9) 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 전함 2척, 경순양함 4척, 구축함 15척 * USS 에식스(CV-9 Essex) (함장-C.W. 바이버 대령) 제15 항공 전대(Air Group 15) (전대장-데이비드 맥켐벨 중령) 전투기(VF) 51대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 25대, 뇌격기(VT) 19대 * USS 렉싱턴(CV-16 Lexington) (함장-E.W. 리치 대령) 제19 항공 전대(Air Group 19) (전대장-T.H. 윈터스 중령) 전투기(VF) 42대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 30대, 뇌격기(VT) 18대 * USS 프린스턴(CVL-23 Princeton) (함장-W.H. 뷰레커 대령) 제27 항공 전대(Air Group 27) (전대장-F.A. 바드셔 소령) 전투기(VF) 25대, 뇌격기(VT) 9대 * USS 랭글리(CVL-27 Langley) (함장-J.F. 웨그포스 대령) 제44 항공 전대(Air Group 44) (전대장-M.T. 워드엘 중령) 전투기(VF) 25대, 뇌격기(VT) 9대 * USS 매사추세츠(BB-59 Massachusetts) (함장-W.W. 월릭 대령) * USS 사우스 다코타(BB-57 South Dakota) (함장-C.B. 몸센 대령) * USS 산타페(CL-60 Santa Fe) (함장-제럴드 라이트 대령) * USS 모빌(CL-63 Mobile) (함장-C.C. 밀러 대령) * USS 버밍햄(CL-62 Birmingham) (함장-T.B. 잉글리스 대령) * USS 리노(CL-96 Reno) (함장-R.C. 알렉산더 대령) * USS 포터필드(DD-682 Porterfield)/USS 클라렌스 K. 브라운슨(DD-668 Clarence K. Bronson)/USS 코튼(DD-669 Cotten)/USS 더치(DD-670 Dortch)/USS 힐리(DD-672 Healy)/USS 잉거솔(DD-652 Ingersoll)/USS 냅(DD-653 Knapp)/USS 캘러헌(DD-792 Callaghan)/USS 캐신 영(DD-793 Cassin Young)/USS 프레스턴(DD-795 Preston)/USS 로우즈(DD-558 Laws)/USS 롱쇼(DD-559 Longshaw)/USS 모리슨(DD-560 Morrison)/USS 개틀링(DD-671 Gatling)/USS 어윈(DD-794 Irwin) 제4 기동전대(Task Group Four, TG 38.4) 전대 사령관-랄프 E. 데이비슨 소장/기함-프랭클린(CV-13) 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 전함 2척, 중순양함 2척, 구축함 11척 * 정규 항공모함 - USS 프랭클린(CV-13 Franklin) (함장-J.M. 슈메이커 대령) 제13 항공 전대(Air Group 13) (전대장-R.L. 키베 중령) 전투기(VF) 39대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 31대, 뇌격기(VT) 18대 * 정규 항공모함 - USS 엔터프라이즈(CV-6 ) (함장-카토 D. 글로버 대령) 제20 항공 전대(Air Group 20) (전대장-댄 F. 스미스 중령) 전투기(VF) 40대, 급강하 폭격기(VB) 34대, 뇌격기(VT) 19대 * 경항공모함 - USS 벨로 우드(CVL-24 Belleau Wood) (함장-존 페리 대령) 제21 항공 전대(Air Group 21) (전대장-V.F. 켈리 소령) 전투기(VF) 25대, 뇌격기(VT) 9대 * 경항공모함 - USS 샌 자산토(CVL-30 San Jacinto) (함장-M.H., 커넬 대령) 제51 항공 전대(Air Group 51) (전대장-C.L. 무어 중령) 전투기(VF) 19대, 뇌격기(VT) 7대 * 전함 - USS 워싱턴(BB-56 Washington) (함장-T.R. 쿨리 대령) * 전함 - USS 앨라배마(BB-60 Alabama) (함장-V.R. 머피 대령) * USS 뉴올리언스(CA-32 New Orleans) (함장-J.E. 허프 대령) * USS 위치타(CA-45 Wichita) (함장-D.A. 스펜서 대령) * USS 머레이(DD-401 Maury)/USS 그리들리(DD-380 Gridley)/USS 헬름(DD-388 Helm)/USS 맥콜(DD-400 McCall)/USS 맥포드(DD-390 Mugford)/USS 랄프 탈보트(DD-390 Ralph Talbot)/USS 패터슨(DD-392 Patterson)/USS 베글리(DD-386 Bagley)/USS 윌키스(DD-441 Wilkes)/USS 니콜슨(DD-442 Nicholson)/USS 스완슨(DD-443 Swanson) 레이테만 해전 당시 미 7함대 제7 함대는 1944년 레이테 침공 시점이 되어서야 토마스 L. 스프레이그 제독의 휘하 18척의 호위 항공모함으로 구성된 임무부대(Taffies)와 제시 올덴도르프 제독의 화력 지원 부대로서 구식 전함들과 순양함, 구축함이 합류하기 시작함. 중요한 주력 고속함들이라면 전부 중부 태평양군, 나중에 제3/5 함대로 불리우는 애들에게 다 가버림. 아래의 79임무부대와 78임무부대는 모두 KING II 작전 당시에 제7 함대의 전력으로서 맥아더 지원하는 따까리다. 아래 포함된 구식 전함도 1943년부터 시작해 1944년 10월의 KING II 작전 전까지 미 해군이 맥아더에게 줄 생각은 하나도 없었음. 그 이전에는 미 해군의 전력으로서 중부 태평양 진격 루트를 따라서 포격 임무에 종사하다가 서로 침공할 루트가 필리핀으로 일치하고, 전함 전력을 빌려달라고 해서 빌려줌. 미 해군 왈 "저 땅개의 따까리 노릇하는 해군에게 전함? 빌려줄 가치가 없다." 제79 임무부대 * CTF RAdm Jesse B. Oldendorf * BB BatDiv2: Tennessee, California, Pennsylvania * DD Halford, Luce, Hale, Picking, Gansevoort, Chauncey * AKA Capricornus * APA Cavalier * LSD Ashland, Casa Grande TG 79.1 * LSD White Marsh TG 79.2 * AGC Rocky Mount/GF TG 79.3 - Dulag Attack Group * InfDiv7 (MajGen A.V. Arnold) * DD McDermut * AGC Appalachian/GF TU 79.3.3 * APA TransDiv8: Sarasota TG 79.4 - Transport Attack Group "Baker" * DD DesRon49: Wickes, Twiggs TG 79.11 * DD DesRon54: Melvin, Monssen II TU 79.11.2 * DD Sproston TG 79.14 TU 79.14.9 * DD DesRon49: Wickes, Twiggs * LST 12 TG 79.15 * DD Wickes * AP * AK 제78 임무부대 * CTF RAdm Weyler * BB BatDiv4: West Virginia/DF, Maryland, Mississippi * DD Russell, Fletcher (maybe TF 79), Walker, Aulick (10/19-10/29) A1) Panaon Attack Group = ? TG 78.1 ? * RAdm Arthur D. Struble * DD DesRon25 (Cap Henry Crommelin): * DesDiv49(Cap Crommelin): John Rodgers/SF, Harrison, McKee, Murray * DesDiv50 (Cap H.O. Parrish): Ringgold/DF, Schroeder , Sigsbee, Dashiell * LSI Kanimbla (RAN), Manoora (RAN), Westralia (RAN) TG 78.2 - San Ricardo Attack Group * RAdm William M. Fechteler * CavDiv1 * DD Anderson (untill 10/25) * LSD Lindenwald, White Marsh * APA Fremont/GF, Pierce, James O'Hara, Harris TU 78.2.9 - Echelon "L1" * ATO Sonoma TU 78.2.24 44/11/01 * DD Anderson, Bush TG 78.3 TU 78.3.5 * DD Andreson/UF * LCI * LCT TG 78.4 * DD Stack * A3) Palo Attack Group * RAdm Barbey * LSD Carter Hall TG 78.6 - 1st Reinforcement Group * DD Stevens TG 78.7 - 2nd Reinforcement Echelon * DD DesDiv41: Nicholas, O'Bannon, Taylor, Hopewell TG 78.10 * DD Stevens 쿠릴 열도에 대한 타격 작전을 수행하기 위해 1944년 8월부터 활동하기 시작함. 1945년 아래는 플라자의 1945년 2월 2차 필리핀 탈환전 논의할 때 나온 자료. 제92 임무 부대 쿠릴 열도에 대한 타격 작전을 수행하기 위해 1944년 8월부터 활동하기 시작함. 애튜섬에 정박해 있다가 매달 쿠릴 열도에 정기적으로 포격을 때리고 다시 애튜섬으로 EE하는 애들. * CL CruDiv3: Trenton, Richmond, Concord * DD 9: Bearss, Jarvis II (from 09/10), Porter II * DesRon57: Wren, John Hood * DesDiv113: Rowe/SF, Smalley, Stoddard, Watts 미 해군 제5 함대(5th Fleet) * 함대 사령관-레이먼드 A. 스프루언스 대장/참모장-칼 무어 대령/기함-USS 인디애나폴리스(CA-35) 제58 기동부대(Task Force 58, TF 58) 기동부대 사령관(CTF)-마크 A. 미쳐 중장/참모장-알레이 A. 버크 대령/기함-USS 렉싱턴(CV-16) 정규 항공모함 7척, 경항공모함 8척, 전함 7척, 중순양함 8척, 경순양함 12척, 구축함 67척 제1 기동전대(Task Group One, TG 58.1) 전대 사령관(CTG)-J.J. 클라크 중장/기함-USS 호넷(CV-18) 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 중순양함 2척, 경순양함 2척, 구축함 14척 제5 항공모함 전단(CARDIV 5, Carrier Division 5) (J.J. 클라크 중장) * 정규 항공모함 - USS 호넷(CV-12 Hornet) (함장-W.D. 샘플 대령) 제2 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 2, CVG-2) (전대장-J.D. 아놀드 중령) * 정규 항공모함 - USS 요크타운(CV-10 Yorktown) (함장-R.E. 제닝스 대령) 제1 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 1, CVG-1) (전대장-J.M. 피터스 중령) * 경항공모함 - USS 벨로 우드(CVL-24 Belleau Wood) (함장-존 페리 대령) 제24 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 24, CVG-24) (전대장-E.M. 링크 소령) * 경항공모함 - USS 바탄(CVL-29 Bataan) (함장-V.H. 쉐퍼 대령) 제50 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 50, CVG-50) (전대장-J.C. 스트레인지 소령) 제10 순양함 전단(CRUDIV 10, Cruiser Division 10) (L.H. 테보 소장) * USS 보스턴(CA-69 Boston) * USS 캔버라(CA-70 Canberra) * USS 볼티모어(CA-68 Baltimore) * USS 오클랜드(CL-95 Oakland) * USS 산 주안(CL-54 San Juan) 제6 구축함 전대(DESRON 6, Destroyer Squadron 6) 제11 구축호위함대(DESDIV 11, Destroyer Division 11) * USS 헬름(DD-388 Helm)/USS 머레이(DD-401 Maury)/USS 크레이븐(DD-382 Craven)/USS 그리들리(DD-380 Gridley)/USS 맥콜(DD-400 McCall) 제46 구축함 전대(DESRON 46, Destroyer Squadron 46) 구축호위함대(DESDIV 91, Destroyer Squadron 91) * USS 아이자드(DD-589 Izard)/USS 코너(DD-582 Conner)/USS 벨(DD-587 Bell)/USS 샤렛(DD-581 Charrette)/USS 번스(DD-588 Burns) 구축호위함대(DESDIV 92, Destroyer Squadron 92) * USS 보이드(DD-544 Boyd)/USS 브래드포드(DD-545 Bradford)/USS 브라운(DD-546 Brown)/USS 카우웰(DD-547 Cowell) 제2 기동전대(Task Group Two, TG 58.2) 전대 사령관(CTG)-A.E. 몽고메리 중장/기함-벙커 힐(CV-17) 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 경순양함 3척, 구축함 12척 * 정규 항공모함 - USS 벙커 힐(CV-17 Bunker Hill) (함장-T.P. 지터 대령) 제8 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 8, CVG-8) (전대장-R.L. 시플리 중령) * 정규 항공모함 - USS 와스프(CV-18 Wasp) (함장-C.A.F. 스프레이그 대령) 제14 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 14, CVG-14) (전대장-W.C. 윈가드 중령) * 경항공모함 - USS 몬트레이(CVL-26 Monterey) (함장-S.H 잉거솔 대령) 제28 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 14, CVG-28) (전대장-R.W. 메흘레 USNR 소령) * 경항공모함 - USS 캐봇(CVL-28 Cabot) (함장-S.J. 마이클 대령) 제31 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 14, CVG-31) (전대장-R.A. 윈스턴 소령) 제13 순양함 전단(CRUDIV 12, Cruiser Division 13) (L.T. 뒤보스 소장) * USS 산타페(CL-60 Santa Fe) * USS 모빌(CL-63 Mobile) * USS 빌록시(CL-80 Biloxi) 제1 구축함 전대(DESRON 1, Destroyer Squadron 1) 제1 구축호위함대(DESDIV 1, Destroyer Division 1) * USS 맥도너(DD-351 Macdonough)/USS 듀이(DD-349 Dewey)/USS 헐(DD-350 Hull) 제2 구축호위함대(DESDIV 2, Destroyer Division 2) * USS 패러것(DD-348 Farragut) 제52 구축함 전대(DESRON 52, Destroyer Squadron 52) 제103 구축호위함대(DESDIV 103, Destroyer Division 103) * USS 밀러(DD-535 Miller)/USS 오웬(DD-536 Owen)/USS 더 설리번즈(DD-537 The Sullivans)/USS 틴게이(DD-539 Tingey)/USS 스티븐 포터(DD-538 Stephen Potter) 제104 구축호위함대(DESDIV 104, Destroyer Division 104) * USS 마셜(DD-676 Marshall)/USS 헌트(DD-674 Hunt)/USS 루이스 핸콧(DD-675 Lewis Hancock)/USS 히콕스(DD-673 Hickox) 제3 기동전대(Task Group Three, TG 58.3) 전대 사령관(CTG)-J.W. 리브스 중장/기함-엔터프라이즈(CV-6) 정규 항공모함 2척, 경항공모함 2척, 중순양함 1척, 경순양함 3척, 구축함 13척 * 정규 항공모함 - USS 엔터프라이즈(CV-9 Enterprise) (함장-M.B. 가드너 대령) 제10 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 10) (전대장-W.R. 케인 중령) * 정규 항공모함 - USS 렉싱턴(CV-16 Lexington) (함장-E.W. 리치 대령) 제16 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 16) (전대장-E.M. 스노든 중령) * 경항공모함 - USS 프린스턴(CVL-23 Princeton) (함장-W.H. 뷰레커 대령) 제27 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 27) (전대장-E.W. 우드 소령) * 경항공모함 - USS 샌 자산토(CVL-30 San Jacinto) (함장-M.H., 마틴 대령) 제51 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 51) (전대장-C.L. 무어 중령) * 중순양함 - USS 인디애나폴리스(CA-35 Indianapolis) 제12 순양함 전단(CRUDIV 12, Cruiser Division 12) (R.W. 헤일러 소장) * USS 몬트필리어(CL-57 Montpelier) * USS 클리블랜드(CL-55 Cleveland) * USS 버밍햄(CL-62 Birmingham) * USS 리노(CL-96 Reno) 제45 구축함 전대(DESRON 45, Destroyer Squadron 45) 제90 구축호위함대(DESDIV 90, Destroyer Division 90) * USS 앤서니(DD-515 Anthony)/USS 워즈워스(DD-516 Wadsworth)/USS 테리(DD-513 Terry)/USS 브레인(DD-630 Braine) 제50 구축함 전대(DESRON 50, Destroyer Squadron 50) 제99 구축호위함대(DESDIV 99, Destroyer Division 99) * USS 클라렌스 K. 브라운슨(DD-668 Clarence K. Bronson)/USS 코튼(DD-669 Cotten)/USS 더치(DD-670 Dortch)/USS 개틀링(DD-671 Gatling)/USS 힐리(DD-672 Healy) 제100 구축호위함대(DESDIV 100, Destroyer Division 100) * USS 캐퍼튼(DD-650 Caperton)/USS 콕스웰(DD-651 Cogswell)/USS 냅(DD-653 Knapp)/USS 잉거솔(DD-652 Ingersoll) 제4 기동전대(Task Group Four, TG 58.4) 전대 사령관(CTG)-W.K. 헤릴 중장/기함-에식스(CV-9) 정규 항공모함 1척, 경항공모함 2척, 경순양함 4척, 구축함 14척 * 정규 항공모함 - USS 에식스(CV-9 Essex) (함장-R.A. 오브스티 대령) 제15 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 15, CVG-15) (전대장-데이비드 맥켐벨 중령) * 경항공모함 - USS 카우펜스(CVL-25 Cowpens) (함장-H.W 테일러 대령) 제25 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 25, CVG-25) (전대장-R.H. 프라이스 소령) * 경항공모함 - USS 랭글리(CVL-27 Langley) (함장-W.M. 딜런 대령) 제32 항모 비행 전대(Carrier Air Group 32, CVG-32) (전대장-E.C. 아웃로 소령) 제14 순양함 전단(CRUDIV 14, Cruiser Division 14) (W.D. 베이커 소장) * USS 빈센스(CL-64 Vincennes) * USS 마이애미(CL-89 Miami) * USS 휴스턴(CL-81 Houston) 제11 순양함 전단(CRUDIV 11, Cruiser Division 11) (L.J. 윌스 소장) * USS 샌디에이고(CL-53 San Diego) * USS 케이스(DD-370 Case)/USS 엘렛(DD-398 Ellet) 제8 구축함 전대(DESRON 8, Destroyer Squadron 8) 제15 구축호위함대(DESDIV 15, Destroyer Division 15) * USS 랭(DD-399 Lang)/USS 스테렛(DD-407 Sterett)/USS 윌슨(DD-408 Wilson) 제12 구축함 전대(DESRON 8, Destroyer Squadron 12) 제24 구축호위함대(DESDIV 15, Destroyer Division 24) * USS 랜즈다운(DD-486 Lansdowne)/USS 라드너(DD-487 Lardner)/USS 맥칼라(DD-488 McCalla) 제23 구축함 전대(DESRON 23, Destroyer Squadron 23) 제45 구축호위함대(DESDIV 45, Destroyer Division 45) * USS 찰스 오스번(DD-570 Charles Ausburne)/USS 스탠리(DD-478 Stanly)/USS 다이슨(DD-572 Dyson) 제46 구축호위함대(DESDIV 46, Destroyer Division 46) * USS 컨버스(DD-509 Converse)/USS 스펜스(DD-512 Spence)/USS 대처(DD-514 Thatcher) 제7 기동전대(Task Group Seven, TG 58.7) 전대 사령관-W.A. 리 중장/기함-워싱턴(BB-56) 전함 7척, 중순양함 7척, 구축함 14척 제6 전함 전단(Battleship Division 6) (W.A. 리 중장) * USS 워싱턴(BB-56 Washington) (함장-T.R. 쿨리 대령) * USS 노스 캐롤라이나(BB-55 North Carolina) (함장-F.P. 토마스 대령) 제7 전함 전단(Battleship Division 7) (O.M. 허스트베트 소장) * USS 아이오와(BB-61 Iowa) (함장-A.R. 맥캔 대령) * USS 뉴저지(BB-62 New Jersey) (함장-C.F. 홀덴 대령) 제8 전함 전단(Battleship Division 8) (G.B. 데이비스 소장) * USS 인디애나(BB-58 Indiana) (함장-T.J. 켈리어 대령) 제9 전함 전단(Battleship Division 9) (E.W. 핸슨 소장) * USS 사우스 다코타(BB-57 South Dakota) (함장-C.B. 몸센 대령) * USS 앨라배마(BB-60 Alabama) (함장-V.R. 머피 대령) 제6 순양함 전단(CRUDIV 6, Cruiser Division 6) (C.T. 조이 소장) * USS 위치타(CA-45 Wichita) * USS 미니애폴리스(CA-36 Minneapolis) * USS 뉴올리언스(CA-32 New Orleans) * USS 샌프란시스코(CA-38 San Francisco) . * USS 커닝햄(DD-371 Conyngham)/USS 몬센(DD-436 Monssen) 제4 구축함 전대(DESRON 4, Destroyer Squadron 4) * USS 맥포드(DD-390 Mugford)/USS 베글리(DD-386 Bagley)/USS 패터슨(DD-392 Patterson)/USS 셀프리지(DD-357 Selfridge) 제45 구축함 전대(DESRON 45, Destroyer Squadron 45)/제89 구축호위함대(DESDIV 89, Destroyer Division 89) * USS 핼포드(DD-480 Halford)/USS 플람(DD-474 Fullam)/USS 허드슨(DD-475 Hudson)/USS 게스트(DD-472 Guest)/USS 베넷(DD-473 Bennett) 제53 구축함 전대(DESRON 53, Destroyer Squadron 53)/제106 구축호위함대(DESDIV 106, Destroyer Division 106) * USS 야널(DD-541 Yarnall)//USS 트위닝(DD-540 Twining)/USS 스톡햄(DD-683 Stockham) 미 해군 제 57기동부대CTF VAdm Sir Bernard Rowlings 1945년 3월 기준(울리시 환초에 막 도착한 시각) 영국 태평양 함대가 원래 1945년 2월에 시드니에 도달해서 울리시 환초에 도착할 때까지의 기동부대 명칭이 TF113으로 나와 있음. 3월 20일에 울리시 환초에 도착하자 TF57이 됨. TF 57은 1943년 11월에 현역화된 부대인데 처음에는 지상 기반 항공군으로 이루어진 부대였음 TG 57.1 - BatRon1 * CTG VAdm Bernard Rawlings * BB King George V, Howe TG 57.2 - CarRon1 * CTG RAdm Philip L. Vian * CV Indomitable, Victorious, Indefatigable, Illustrious(do 04/15), Formidable(from 04/15) TG 57.4 - CruRon4 * CTG RAdm E.J.P. Brind * CL Gambia(RNZN), Uganda, Swiftsure, Black Prince, Euryalus, Argonaut, Quebec (RCN) TG 57.8 - Escort * RAdm J.H. Edelston * DD 15: Napier (45/05), Quadrant, Quiberon * DesFlot4, DesFlot24, DesFlot25 * DesFlot27: Quilliam 1946년 제주도 대해전과 한반도 폭격 논의할 때 나온 자료 TG 77.4 - Carrier Support Group 1944년 10월 KING II 작전 당시 TG 77.4 자료. * CTG RAdm Thomas L. Sprague * DMS Southard (10/24-10/26) * DD Taylor (10/27-10/28) TU 77.4.1 - Taffy 1 ("Taffy"-nickname for Walesman) * CTU RAdm Thomas L. Sprague * CVE CarDiv22 (Radm Thomas L. Sprague): * Sangamon/GF,UF,DF (CVEG-37: VF37, VT-37) * Suwannee (CVEG-60: VF-60, VT-60) * Chenango (CVEG-35: VF-35. VT-35) * Santee (CVEG-26: VF-26, VT-26) * CarDiv28 (RAdm George R. Henderson): * Saginaw Bay/DF (VC-78) * Petrof Bay (VC-76) * Screen * (Cap I.H. Nunn) * DD McCord, Trathen, Hazelwood * DE Richard S. Bull, Coolbaugh, * CortDiv63: Edmonds/DF, Richard M. Rowell, Eversole (sunk 10/28) TU 77.4.2 - Taffy 2 * RAdm Felix B. Stump * CVE CarDiv24 (Radm Felix B Stump): * Natoma Bay/UF,DF (VC-81) * Manila Bay (VC-80) * CarDiv27 (Radm William D. Sample): * Marcus Island/DF (VC-21) * Kadashan Bay (VC-20) * Savo Island (VC-27) * Ommaney Bay (VC75) * Screen * (Cap L. K. Reynolds) * DD Haggard, Hailey, Franks, Ammen (10/27-10/29) * DE CortDiv60 (Cdr T.C. Pifer): Richard W. Suesens/DF, Abercrombie, Oberrender, Le Ray Wilson, Walter C. Wann TU 77.4.3 - Taffy 3 * RAdm Clifton A.F Sprague * CVE CarDiv25 (RAdm Clifton A.F Sprague): * Fanshaw Bay/UF,DF (VC-68) * St. Lo (VC-65) (sunk 10/25) * White Plains (VC-4) * Kalinin Bay (VC-3) * CarDiv26 (RAdm Ralph A. Oftsie): * Kitkun Bay/DF (VC-5) * Gambier Bay (VC-10) * Screen * (Cdr William Dow Thomas) * DD Hoel (sunk 10/25), Heermann, Johnston (sunk 10/25) * from 10/25: Sproston, Hale, Picking, Halligan, Haraden * DE Dennis, John C. Butler, Raymond, Samuel B. Roberts (sunk 10/25)